Pour un solo
by French Dreamer
Summary: Nick et Jeff ont passé des auditions pour un solo depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans les Warblers mais n'en ont jamais obtenu un. L'arrivée de Sebastian n'est pas pour calmer leur frustration.


**Disclaimer : J'ai bien posé une option sur Nick mais RIB ne lâche RIEN! Donc je ne possède rien de Glee.**

**Glee où quand tu regarde bien (et quand tu regarde Glee aussi souvent que moi, tu finis par bien regarder. Mes DVD sont un peu comme la cassette de 'Charlie et la chocolaterie' de la soeur de Sue) il y a parfois quelques inncohérences de scenario. **

**Par exemple : Westerville est à 2h de route de Lima, mais le Lima Bean est le QG des Warblers, ils y vont tous les jours... Ouuuuuuiiiiiiiii, bien suuuur les gars. Z'allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter le space cake pendant les séances d'écriture.**

**Et des fois, ces incohérences m'inspirent de petits délires comme celui-ci.**

* * *

« OK, cette fois-ci, il va le bouffer son petit marteau »

« Calme toi Jeff, c'est pas si grave » Nick s'était jeté entre son ami et la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvaient pour l'empêcher d'aller mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Pas si grave? Pas si grave? Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi c'est pas si grave, parce que là, je commence à me demander ce qu'on fait encore dans les Warblers »

« Arrêtes, tu adore chanter et danser, c'est ça que tu fais encore dans les Warblers »

« Non, pas vraiment, on se contente de gesticuler en faisant des pom pom pom derrière Blaine depuis deux ans »

« Tu deviens méchant là Jeff et Blaine est parti à Lima pour rejoindre Kurt je te rappelle »

Jeff s'était un peu calmé et il se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés en cuir sur lesquels Blaine avait sauté tant de fois pendant l'une de leurs répétitions. Le blond n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais ramené l'un de leurs canapés sur scène pour l'une de leurs compétitions.

« Justement c'était l'occasion pour nous d'avoir un solo, au moins un. On a passé ces foutus auditions combien de fois toi et moi? »

« Un certain nombre de fois, c'est vrai. Mais faut pas le prendre personnellement... » commença Nick tout en venant s'asseoir à côté de son ami, sûr maintenant que Thad et son agaçant petit marteau ne risquaient plus rien pour l'instant.

« L'an dernier, on a passé les auditions pour les communales... Ils ont écarté Kurt sous prétexte qu'il était nouveau. Tu l'as entendue son audition non? Je veux un solo depuis que je suis entré dans la chorale mais il aurait dû l'avoir ce solo, plus qu'aucun de nous deux »

« Parle pour toi! » s'exclama Nick d'un air faussement indigné

« Oh arrêtes, tu sais bien que j'adore t'entendre chanter, mais tu dois avouer que c'est difficile de rivaliser avec Kurt. D'ailleurs, je comprend pas que les New Directions lui aient jamais donné un solo. Il en a pas eu avec nous parce qu'il était nouveau et au final on a fait nos pom pom derrière Blaine et maintenant cet espèce de... Je sais même pas quoi, débarque et on lui refile tous les solos? Je te jure Nick, dis à Thad de bien se planquer parce que là j'ai une de ces envie de lui donner un bon coup de genou là où je pense! »

« Tu as raison, il pourrait rivaliser avec Kurt après ça » dit Nick en éclatant de rire.

Jeff tourna la tête vers son ami « Non mais sérieusement, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, t'es vraiment un gamin des fois. Rappelle moi pourquoi je traine encore avec toi? »

« Parce que toi et moi on est copains d'auditions râtées et que je t'empêche de faire des bêtises que tu regretterais après, comme aller casser la tête de Thad parce qu'un crétin de fils à papa a obtenu tous les solos des communales en ayant passé l'audition une seule fois »

« OK, je viens de trouver une façon plus constructive de passer mes nerfs »

« Heu, laquelle? » demanda Nick, vaguement inquiet

« Je vais aller démolir ce Sebastian » dit Jeff en se levant rapidement. Mais Nick avait déjà passé un bras autours de la taille de l'autre garçon, le forçant à se rassoir.

« OK, je crois que t'as oublié tes cachets ce matin. Faut que tu travaille sur ce problème de violence. » dit Nick en riant. « Allez, viens je te paye un café, heu non, pas de café pour toi, tu es assez énervé comme ça. Un chocolat chaud. Allez viens. » Nick se leva et entraina Jeff sur le parking pour prendre sa voiture.


End file.
